Langtree's Lament
ou "Lamento de Langtree" é uma música que aparece no episódio Schooltown Follies. É cantada por Mr.Langtree e cortada durante o episódio em vários trechos. A canção fala sobre Jimmy B., o noivo de Langtree que desapareceu há três dias. Mais adiante na história o paradeiro de Jimmy B. é revelado. Letra (inglês) "A" is for the apple that he gave to me, But I found a worm inside. "B" is for beloved that I call to him before he left my side. And “C”, see what he did, that’s “D”, Did it to poor ol’ me. How could I be such an “E”motional fool? ("F"). "G" is for the gentlemen I thought he was When he first said hi, "H" "I". "J" is for the joker that is Jimmy B., the man who made me cry, That’s a "C". And “K”, Well, you know it’s just not okay To kiss and then run away, Leaving alone without leaving a letter for “L”angtree. "M" is for the misery he left me in, "N"ever to return again. "O" what a poor ("P") fool I’ve been, "Q"ueuing in line for him. And “R”, are you the one for me? Yes, “S”ay you’ll come back to me... Why are you tempted to “T”ease me? Ohh... You'', "Y" not "U", have got to "U"nderstand,'' The value of a woman’s heart ("V"). Why, “W” not “Y”, did you think it was fine to “X” me from the start? And “Y”, yes “Y”, Is the question that’s on my mind. Oh why, Why did you leave me right before reaching our “Z”enith? 1 is the number of men I’ve loved, And 2 is the times I’ll say it’s you (it’s you)! 3 is the number of days you’ve been gone, But it feels like four times two. 8, at the hour the sun goes down, I remember life with you around. I wish I had nine lives like that one... oh Tradução não-oficial "A" é para a '''maçã' que ele me deu, Apple'' Mas eu achei uma larva dentro. "B" é para o amado 'que eu chamei ele, antes de ele deixar meu lado. 'Beloved E "C", '''viu' o que ele fez, esse é "D", / Did'' E fez para a pobre e velha eu. Como pude ser tão '''emocional '''e' tola'? ("F!") '/ Fool'' ''"G" é para o '''cavalheiro que achei que ele fosse'' Gentleman Na primeira vez que ele disse '''oi', HI'' "H", "I"! "J" é para o '''trapaceiro' que é Jimmy B., o homem que me fez chorar, / Cry'' Esse é "C". E "K", Bem, você sabe, não é '''ok oKAY' 'Beijar' e depois fugir, Kiss'' Deixando sozinha e sem nenhuma carta a "'L'"'''angtree'. (personagem)'' "M" é pela '''miséria '''na qual você me deixou, 'Misery'' Para "'N"unca 'voltar. 'Never'' "'''Oh'", como fui uma pobre tola, esperando na fila por ele. / Poor / Queuing'' E "R", você 'é o certo para mim? '''ARE'' Sim, '''diga' que você voltará para mim... Say'' Por que você está tão tentado a me '''provocar'? Oh... Tease'' Você', "Y" não "U", deve '''entender', '''/ Understand O '''valor' do coração de uma mulher, ("V!") Value'' Por que,' "W" não "Y", você achou que não tinha problema me '"cortar" 'desde o começo? '/ "X" E '''por que', sim "Y", WHY'' É a pergunta em minha mente, Oh, por que? Por que você me deixou logo antes de alcançarmos nossa '"Z"ênite'? 'Zenith'' ''1 é o número de homens que amei,'' ''E '''2 é a quantidade de vezes que direi que é você, (É você!)'' 3 'é o número de dias desde que partiu,'' ''Mas eu sinto como se fossem '''2 '''x '''4,'' ''8, como a hora em que o sol se põe,'' Eu me lembro de como era a vida com você por perto, Eu queria ter '''9' vidas como aquela... Oh'' Categoria:Músicas